The Trouble with Hosting
by Bug-the-King
Summary: Kyouya deals with an internal conflict. What does Tamaki Suou mean to him, and what does he mean to Tamaki? As he mulls over the issue, he ends up with maybe more than he can handle. Rated M for graphic scenes.


_It's kind of funny, but really quite sad. Not for anyone else would I abandon my path. Why do I do this… and moreover for such a pathetic fool… The girls here are so incredibly mind numbing. _

_The twins make these ladies squeal without even laying a finger on them… just… each other. Mori just sits there while they drone on and on. Mitskuni gets pampered and adored. I know the ladies admire me, but from a distance as I think they mostly fear my severity._

_And then there's him… It's like he's not even trying, but I know how much effort he puts into this act. With just the brush of his hand these poor girls nearly explode. I don't think he even realizes how much of an effect his charm has… _

Kyouya watches silently over the top of his computer at today's host club proceedings. Haruhi seems to be absent today. Very shameful. That'll cost her.

As he runs through the numbers for the day, it appears a certain delinquent account has gone past the grace period. Kyouya smirks. The Host Club has a strict policy concerning lines of credit, and he finds it entertaining to disrupt Tamaki's private dates.

As Kyouya approaches the pair, neither Tamaki nor his customer seem to notice his arrival.

The girl is lying on the couch with him, her elbows propping her head up as she gazes dreamily into Tamaki's eyes. "My love, your eyes… I feel I could lose my entire self in your eyes…"

Kyouya can't help but scoff, half to get their attention, and also because it's the best he can do to suppress a laugh from hearing one of Suou's more dramatic and overused lines. Usually this one comes with a tear. Oh… wait… there it is.

Tamaki notices Kyouya standing behind him and turns excitedly, "Oh Mother! Are you not entertaining today? You are most welcome to join us!"

The girl's demeanor goes from hopelessy enamoured to painfully eager. Having two hosts would be quite the treat.

Kyouya's face gives no discernable expression. "I'm doing the accounting this afternoon, and it appears your customer is delinquent in dues. I'm sorry but she is to be barred from host club activities until the debt has been settled."

Tamaki rises with a flourish. "There will be no such ban!" He falls to his knees at Kyouya's feet. "I beg of you Mother, even if I must settle her debt myself."

The young girl, who had been near inconsolable at the thought of being forced to leave, immediately fell to the ground alongside Tamaki. "No Tamaki! You mustn't!" With haste she produces a cell phone and a man's voice can be heard answering. After a very short argument, the girl returns the phone to her purse. "Daddy has transferred the balance to your accounts. I apologize for neglecting my bill. May I stay?"

The girl's pleading look matches exactly the one Tamaki has adorned.

Kyouya smiles. "There is no reason to expel a paying customer. Have a good afternoon."

Both the girl and Tamaki spring to the air with joy. Tamaki grabs hold of Kyouya, nuzzling him and praising his glory.

_For being so hopeless and a true imbecile, Tamaki Suou is without a doubt the finest of hosts. He defused such an uncomfortable situation, saved the client, and procured the funds. It's as if he can sense exactly the moment he's made someone fall in love with him. He'd have to in order to so perfectly manipulate their emotions._

_Why does he continue this nuzzling? It's been almost a full minute. No other person… anyone else would be dead. Why can I not bring myself to push him off me? Could it be I'm enjoying this?_

[=|=|=|=|=|=]

The next afternoon had fewer customers than usual, Tamaki entertaining most of them. Kyouya sits down on the couch next to Haruhi, who is studying.

Haruhi puts away her books and looks up at Kyouya. "What are you looking at?"

Kyouya realizes he's staring right at Tamaki, and quickly turns a glare at Haruhi.

Haruhi may have flinched formerly, but she's grown accustomed to Kyouya's severe manner. "I was only asking Kyouya."

She looks over in the direction where Kyouya's gaze had been focused. "What is it about him that makes these girls just melt like butter?"

Kyouya has a conflicted look on his face. He cannot decide if this is a subject that should be dropped or if Haruhi is someone who may understand.

He finally decides upon the latter. "You are a rare girl. It's just… him… With no effort at all his natural charms tell them the perfect thing, offer the perfect touch, and with perfect style…" Realizing he's trailing off, Kyouya quickly adds. "As a host, he's truly impeccable."

Haruhi is far more observant than Kyouya gives her credit for. "Kyouya, you and Tamaki started the host club, and I understand you only stay here to experience 'fun'. You wouldn't deny admiring Tamaki in some way, but is your admiration entirely wholesome?"

This time Kyouya's glare is piercing enough to make Haruhi flinch. Her insinuation is precisely the question he's been forced to ask himself lately, but how can anyone see through him so easily? Maybe she wasn't the only one who could see it.

_Am I really that obvious? I refuse to believe it. My admiration of Suou is philosophical, not aesthetic or romantic… I know it._

_But what's the difference?_

_Is philosophical love not romantic?_

_That isn't right. This isn't an issue._

_Why did I use the word 'love'?_

Kyouya rises from the couch, slowly walking away from the scene. Thoughts race through his head as his slow pace speeds up until he reaches the door, slamming it behind him.

[=|=|=|=|=|=]

The weekend comes, and the host club has prepared an outing, minus the clients.

Tamaki stands before the group. "It is very important for professionals as members of a team to take part in bonding activities. We've come to this onsen resort to do just that."

Kyouya hands each member their keys. "I've had the people here fix four rooms. Haruhi, you will have a private room and bath for obvious reasons. Despite your daily cosplay, we cannot let ourselves forget such things as a lady's privacy."

Haruhi blushes. Hikaru and Kaoru immediately start whispering to each other.

Kyouya notices this. "You two are expressly forbidden from leaving your chaperone. Mori will be staying in your room with you to ensure there is no funny business, and to give Mitskuni more suitable sleeping arrangements… alone."

Honey cries out, "Not alone! Please no, Kyouya, please!"

Looking somewhat discouraged, Kyouya starts to speak, but Tamaki cuts him off. "I assume Kyouya and I will be in the room right next to you. And how can you be alone so long as you're accompanied by Bun-Bun?"

As if nothing were previously bothering him, Honey's face lights up. Letting everyone know the bait was taken.

The seven of them enjoy their evening together in the communal pool, and then slowly retire to their own quarters. With a giant yawn, Honey is the first to let his bed time known. He appears to already be sleeping as Mori carries him to his room. The twins follow grudgingly, despising the lack of trust shown them, however valid Kyouya's suspicions may be. Haruhi is next to go, saying she'd like to go enjoy her own bath for a short while before bed.

As Tamaki and Kyouya head back to their room, Tamaki yawns slowly.

_This isn't how I planned it. Why did I plan this? He can't go right to sleep…_

Tamaki didn't though. As they got in their room Kyouya mentions, "This is the room I usually stay in when my family comes here. The private bath is exceptional."

Tamaki's eyes go from tired to excited. "We'll certainly have to try it then. Won't we?"

Kyouya's usual blank expression cannot contain the smile that surfaces.

Tamaki hands his towel to Kyouya. "Would you mind grabbing us new towels?"

Kyouya's smirk has become nearly a grin.

_Why am I so happy about this? Is Tamaki merely hosting me and doing what I wish, or does he truly enjoy this? Why did I plan an outing for us that required swimsuits? Am I that desperate. It cannot be. I cannot admit this. _

With all the thoughts racing, Kyouya's smile has once again faded. When he walks back out to the outside patio, Kyouya notices Tamaki's already in the water, his swim trunks are lying on the rocks outside the water…

Tamaki sees Kyouya arrive and smiles, "This vacation was certainly a fantastic idea Kyouya. We haven't been away from customers on the weekend in quite some time."

Still standing somewhat in shock, Kyouya registers what Tamaki is saying. "Oh… yes. It's very nice. The Ootori Group is in the process of acquiring this facility."

"Kyouya," Tamaki says, "Can we not talk about business? We are such good friends and I feel sometimes our business of hosting and family affairs get in the way of that."

Completely taken aback, Kyouya soon relaxes and smiles. "Of course."

Kyouya sets down the towels and slips into the water and follows Tamaki's lead, throwing his trunks onto the rocks.

The two don't talk much, but still sit together on opposite sides for another hour or so. The entire time, Kyouya's mind is at ease, even though he feels it should be racing considering the situation.

[=|=|=|=|=|=]

When the pair exit from the spring, Kyouya hands Tamaki a towel. Averting his eyes as Tamaki rises from the water and covers himself. As Tamaki starts walking in, Kyouya comes out of the water and grabs his towel. It was as he feared. Being in such close quarter with the naked Tamaki had… excited him. There was no way for him to wrap the towel in which to hide this fact.

Tamaki looks back to see Kyouya with his back turned, wrestling with his towel. "Is something the matter Kyouya?"

"Nothing is the matter. Why don't you fix the bed, I'll be in in a minute."

Tamaki gets a confused look on his face at first, but then his face lights up. "Bed? Are we sharing a bed? That's fantastic Kyouya! This is just like a sleepover party!"

Kyouya stops abruptly. He had meant to say "beds". In an event he'd only anticipated being in the same spring alone with a half-naked Tamaki so as to try and figure out his confusing draw towards the fool, he not only shared that bath naked with him, but now will also be sleeping in the same bed as him… His thoughts again began to race again.

As he walks into the bedroom, he sees Tamaki crawling onto one of the two twin-sized beds Kyouya had housekeeping prepare. "Are you joining me Kyouya? Oh yes, that's right, your pajamas."

Tamaki himself was only wearing the bottoms of his. And from what Kyouya could tell in a glance, nothing under them…

Feeling his towel start to tighten and rise, Kyouya quickly closes himself in the bathroom to put on his sleepwear.

_This is it… This is it… Is he thinking the same thing I am? Is he anticipating this just as much. I cannot do this. This is happening._

As he exits the bathroom, a little more settled down, he sees Tamaki now under the covers of the bed. Kyouya starts over to the other bed, but Tamaki scoots over and throws back the other half of the covers, in an invitation to Kyouya to join him.

Kyouya climbs into the bed, turns out the light and sets his glasses on the nightstand.

Tamaki throws his arm over Kyouya. "Good night, Mother." He then gives him a peck on the cheek and rolls back over.

_He's just being cute. This is a game to him. Is he hosting me?_

Time passes, but Kyouya cannot sleep. Tamaki is very very fast asleep.

_I can't take this anymore. I need to know. Am I actually attracted to this… adorable fool._

Kyouya reaches his hand out under the covers, creeping it along the sheets until he can feel the warmth from Tamaki's back. He runs his fingers along the top of Tamaki's thin pajamas.

Kyouya suddenly realizes how heavy he's breathing, and that he's become hard again. Tamaki's warmth and beauty truly is having a strong effect on him.

He runs his fingers up the waistband of Tamaki's pajamas and rests his full hand on top of Tamaki's hip, listening for a change in Tamaki's breathing that may indicate his waking up, but no such change is heard, giving Kyouya the go ahead to continue exploration.

Kyouya slides his hand off Tamaki's hip and down onto his firm buttocks. He slightly grasps, feeling the softness and yet firmness.

Tamaki starts stirring a little, and rolls onto his back, mumbling incoherently. He's obviously still asleep.

Kyouya, having had to quickly withdraw his hand, heart racing, once again sends it out to explore.

He now slides his hand over Tamaki's side, resting his hand flat on Tamaki's chest. As he lightly toys with Tamaki's nipples, he can feel them harden.

His hand now glides down, over Tamaki's beautiful, soft-skinned stomach. Again his fingers meet the borderline on Tamaki's pajama's.

This time, he does not ride the edge though. Slowly his fingernails slide under the waistband and soon his whole hand follows.

Blindly exploring, Kyouya finally comes across what he recognizes as a warm, soft member. Moving his fingers a little more, he finds the distinct texture of Tamaki's scrotum. Kyouya gasps at the sensation of holding Tamaki in his hand.

Kyouya slowly starts massaging Tamaki's cock. Something unreasonable has overcome him. He doesn't even care if Tamaki woke up right now, his sole focus is on holding Tamaki's erect penis in his hands. And as he continues massaging he can feel the member slowly harden. Slowly at first, but then blood starts rushing more and more to it as it stands straight up, fully erect. Carefully, Kyouya slides down Tamaki's pajamas to allow the erection to stand unrestrained.

As he places his hand back on the shaft of Tamaki's cock, he suddenly realizes Tamaki's deep breaths of sleep have stopped, and all of a sudden Tamaki's hand is on top of his head.

"Kyouya? What are you doing?"

Completely frightened by having been caught in the act, Kyouya starts to back up, almost as if to run. But before he can start, Tamaki grabs Kyouya's hair. "Please don't stop Kyouya…"

_Was he being serious? Is this really what I want?_

But before he could start his next thought, Kyouya found himself already mouth agape, hungry to devour Tamaki's warm, stiff cock.

He wrapped his mouth around the head and grabbed onto the shaft tightly. As his head started to bob up and down on Tamaki's lap, Tamaki's grip on Kyouya's hair becomes more like running his fingers through it, softly moaning. Kyouya gets his hand in time with his head, concentrating on his tongue running up and down the shaft and over the lip of the head.

As he continues increasing his speed, Tamaki's moans grow louder. He finally bites down on his lip and with an "Mmmmph" his entire body clenches for a moment, and then lays back limp on the bed.

"Kyouya. I did not expect this from you."

"I didn't expect it myself."

Tamaki sits up and leans over to Kyouya inches from his face, " I didn't know this is how you felt Kyouya. You could have told me. I burn with love for you myself."

Kyouya can't help but smile and look deep into Tamaki's eyes. His mouth still full of cum, he wouldn't dare try to kiss Tamaki now.

_Tamaki really does love me… I think it's true… I'm hopelessly in love… How can he have this effect on me? I guess I really don't care. Could this be true?_

Tamaki smiles in a truly sincere way with tears building in his eyes and holds his hand up to Kyouya's cheek. "You are so beautiful Kyouya… Your eyes… I feel I could lose my entire self in your eyes…"

Suddenly… Kyouya's heart had broken, and all those racing thoughts crashed, and ceased to be…

[=|=|=|=|=|=]

Feeling like a complete fool, Kyouya's previous joy had completely vanished. He rises from the bed, and goes to brush his teeth.

Tamaki can tell he's done something offensive, and walks up to the door of the bathroom. Softly speaking to Kyouya on the other side of the door. "I've done something grievous haven't I Kyouya?.."

On the other side of the door, Kyouya spits out the remaining toothpaste and rinses. He tries to raise his eyes, but he cannot even look at himself in the mirror. "Tamaki, I fear this game of hosting is a terribly cruel one. I've never understood the pain of your clients until this very moment. These girls are in love with you, I'm in love with you, and since you've no genuine feelings to reciprocate, you simply spew out your lines, your French romantic character."

"I'm sorry Kyouya… but I'm scared of you. You are my best friend, and I don't wish to lose that. So when I realized how you felt… I had no choice…"

_That's certainly not the perfect thing to say. I guess that's because he's telling the truth. How can the things he says have so much an effect on me?_

Kyouya tries to look up, but still cannot bear to see himself. He shuts off the lights and unlocks the door.

Tamaki hears the door unlock and soon opens it, finding Kyouya sitting on the floor, his face buried in his knees. "I don't mean to harm those girls, and I certainly never wanted to harm you."

The two sit in silence for a few minutes, Tamaki staring at the motionless Kyouya. He can't take the tension anymore, and Tamaki falls down beside Kyouya and hugs him, hoping to snap him out of whatever spell he's fallen under.

"I will not let go of you until to speak to me."

Kyouya slowly wraps his own arms around Tamaki and buries his face in the beautiful boy's shoulder. "Tamaki, I love you."

Tamaki smiles. "Well then we should make an agreement so as to make our friendship comfortable once again. I can handle your being secretly in love with me if you can handle refraining from future molestation. I didn't mind it so much, obviously, but it was terrifying. I didn't know whether to stop you or pretend to sleep."

Kyouya blushes and wipes his face, smiling. "I am deeply sorry Tamaki. I don't know what came over me, but I think that can be arranged."

_How can such a man take everything away from me; my intelligence, pride, and dignity? It's shameful. But isn't that why I remain in this club? It's him, and everything he turns me into…_


End file.
